Insommnie
by Olila
Summary: Quand une insomnie pousse Lily à réfléchir au sujet de James...


Insomnie

**Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui je vous poste un court texte que j'ai écrit il n'y a pas longtemps. D'autres de la sorte devraient arrivés avec le temps. En attendant j'espère que vous aimerez celui là ou que du moins vous me ferez part de vos remarques !**

**Insomnie.**

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Lily attendait dans son lit de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait déjà changé de position trois centaines de fois et compté plusieurs dizaines d'hippogriffes mais rien n'y faisait, elle était toujours bel et bien réveillée.

Ne souhaitant pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir à qui le marchand de sable avait rendu visite et sentant qu'elle deviendrait folle si elle restait ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus allongée dans la chambre, Lily s'empara de son manuel de défense contre les forces du mal, de parchemins, d'encre et de sa plume et sortit de la pièce avec la ferme intention d'aller travailler sur un canapé de la salle commune : autant rentabiliser ce temps perdu.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers sans trop de bruit, la préfète s'installa face à la cheminée qu'un sort maintenait constamment allumée en hiver et ouvrit son livre. Les cornes et les taches dont il était affublé étonnèrent l'ordonnée et soigneuse jeune fille. Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la première puis soupira : elle avait par mégarde, à la fin du dernier cours, emporté celui de Potter plutôt que le sien. Comment elle avait fait son compte ? Elle n'en savait rien. Peut-être d'ailleurs que le Maraudeur avait tout fait pour permettre cette confusion et avoir ainsi une raison de venir lui parler. Ah Potter !

Elle avait fini après un bout de temps par admettre que le jeune homme devait avoir des vues sérieuses sur elle. Au début elle pensait être l'objet d'un pari entre les deux Gryffondors les plus populaires de leur promotion et elle s'était mise à haïr les Maraudeurs pour cette raison : on ne joue pas avec les sentiments d'une fille. Seulement avec le temps elle avait du admettre que jamais Potter ne se serait laisser humilier si souvent si elle n'avait été qu'un pari, mais l'habitude était prise, elle ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'être sèche avec lui, de le gifler chaque fois qu'il tentait de nouveau sa chance.

Souvent on essayait de la convaincre de changer d'avis, parce que même si tout le monde savait que James Potter ne sortirait jamais durant tout le reste de sa scolarité à Poudlard avec une autre que Lily Evans, les filles continuaient de l'admirer et ses amies ne faisaient pas exception à la règle... En même temps il fallait s'avouer qu'il était plutôt mignon. Avec les années et le Quidditch, son corps avait changé du tout au tout. Il était loin le petit gamin chétif qui faisait sa première rentrée à l'école de magie. Maintenant il avait grandit, s'était musclé et avait l'air assez sûr de lui pour que les filles puissent rêver de l'avoir pour protecteur. Il avait aussi le sourire et les yeux pétillants qui faisaient que vous vous sentiez moins triste lorsqu'il vous regardez. Potter était un obstiné et Lily aimait ca. Elle préférait les gens butés qui savaient ce qu'ils voulaient plutôt que les gens lunatiques que l'on planterait bien au milieu des girouettes. Lui savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il détestait. Il le clamait haut et fort et agissait en conséquence. Elle s'était surprise aussi parfois à le trouver amusant. Combien de fois n'avait elle pas rougit lorsqu'elle n'avait pas su retenir un sourire quand elle l'avait entendu dire une bêtise à Sirius ? Combien de fois avait elle trouvé hilarantes, sans pour autant l'avouer, les blagues qu'il avait faite sur quelques Serpentards ? Puis Potter était malgré ses bêtises quelqu'un d'intelligent qui obtenait de bons résultats dans presque toutes les matières, il avait aussi des valeurs qui tenaient à cœur à la jeune fille. Elle appréciait qu'il se révolte devant ceux qui osaient affirmer que les enfants de moldus ne pouvaient être de bons sorciers, que les moldus salissaient l'espèce humaine, de ceux qui parlaient de l'existence des « sang pur ». Le Maraudeur était aussi quelqu'un de loyal qui jamais ne penserait à trahir un de ses proches, il était la fidélité même auprès de ses amis. Puis, pour être le meilleur ami de quelqu'un de si bon que Remus il ne fallait pas être mauvais soi-même, il fallait avoir bon nombre de qualités. Ah, James !

Un bruit la tira du sommeil, ou plutôt une voix. Elle avait donc finit par s'endormir après tant de temps et il fallait que quelqu'un la réveille ! Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sortit petit à petit du pays des rêves, si bien qu'elle comprit et discerna mieux la voix qui s'adressait à elle.

-Ma Lily ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas être couchée, jolie préfète ?

Elle le détestait ! Alors qu'elle était enfin tombée dans les bras de Morphée il avait fallu qu'il la réveille pour lui tenir des propos aussi ridicule ! Elle avait sa ronde le lendemain soir (enfin non, le soir même puisque minuit était à présent passé) et elle avait donc voulu dormir pour ne pas être fatiguée et lui l'empêchait d'appliquer ses intentions ? Elle allait le tuer ce parfait crétin!

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA LILY !! ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! ET JE TIENS A TE SIGNALER QUE TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE LA NON PLUS !

N'étant pas d'humeur à débattre avec lui à l'instant, elle préféra ne pas lui lancer de longue réplique assassine... de toute façon ce garçon était tellement bête qu'elle se demandait s'il les comprenait vraiment. En attendant d'être dans un meilleur état d'esprit elle lui lança avec rage son livre de Défense contre les forces du mal à la figure avant de monter dans son dortoir où elle insonorisa son lit et se défoula avant de chercher à s'endormir de nouveau. Potter était vraiment le plus parfait des crétins, franchement elle se demandait comment les autres pouvaient ne serait-ce que s'imaginer qu'un jour elle accepterait de sortir avec lui. Non mais sérieux, avez-vous déjà vu pire que ce boulet totalement inintéressant et à ce point insupportable ?


End file.
